


Dark Paradise

by Captain_Cold



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hurt Carl Grimes, Kidnapping, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sad Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cold/pseuds/Captain_Cold
Summary: Rick was in rage. The Governor was alive and took his son with him. For what? Wasn't it enough what happend at the prison?Apparently not. He had to find Carl! He didn't want to believe that his son was dead at this time.-- ON PAUSE --





	1. All the things they said

**Author's Note:**

> So, my little sister told me about a tumblr post and she loved the idea of a fanfiction about it.  
> This story is for her. (Are you happy, bitch? ♥)
> 
> Yeah, there will be a rape scene, but not so soon. (beforehand Negan won't be the rapist)  
> And I'll try my best not to bring it over cheaply. eê
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Eeny . . . Meeny . . . Miny . . .Moe..."_

It was like a bad song, stucked in his head. Dammit, why did this happen? The trap wich they run into was a sign that the saviors were always a step ahead of them. And what was the result? Abraham, Glenn. Parts of his family were killed by this fucking bastard. And he couldn't do shit about it. But why? Was his weakness all he had?

_"You are just a kid, Carl."_

This words came up, while he put his hands into fists. Was his father right? Was he just a good for nothing little kid? He didn't want to accept it. Negan simply was stronger. A clear and hurtful fact. His father couldn't do anything about this unbelievable bad man with the baseball bat. Why should Carl had a chance against him? 

_I'm not just a kid. I'm not a kid anymore_ , he thought, his eyes down on the path he was walking. 

His thoughts wandered to this aweful night, his dad and everybody else cried. It was so freaking terrible. That moment, Negan pulled away his father Carl knew he would be dead. While the boss of the saviors was gone, he looked around him, saw the cries of everyone of his family and the big grins at the faces of Negans armee. It hurted so bad, seeing Abraham lying there, dead, nothing of his head left, to say it was the redhead who got killed. And there was Glenn. Maggies loud cries stunned his ears. From this point in time all of that scenario was wide away. At any rate, he felt so. All the voices sounded as if he was locked in a box with thick milky glass walls. So was his vision. Like all of this was a bad dream he couldn't control. Just sit there and let everything bad happen. He remembered, he wished to wake up in his bed, hearing his father call that he has to wake up already. Michonne took care of Judith, while the Sheriff of Alexandria made breakfast. Would it be like this ever again?

Negan... 

A hateful look apeared on his face, while he thought about this man. He broke his father, killed two of his family and grined brightly. And Rick? He didn't do shit either. He just cried, nooded understandable and was a good dog for the enemy. 

Now that he was thinking about it, he was quite confused. At that night he was full of hate, he was sad, but he wasn't really afraid. He was awestruck by the older man with this evil smile full of Self-awareness. It was that fact that scared him, let him feel strange, let him think, he was a monster, the 'future serial killer'. It was like he heared it in Negans voice who stood right beside him. Was this bastard right? Now he felt not human anymore. Just like something that got annoyed by seeing others cry. He couldn't just sit there and cry, he wanted to do something, anything to stop this bullshit Negan was doing. What would Abraham and Glenn think, if they knew, that Carl cared less about them? What would his father think, if he knew, that his fifteen years old son thought about to kill someone? 

Right, Rick wanted to kill the Boss of the saviors, too. But in Carls opinion his father was to weak to do it. Another point, why he got upset with himself. 

_He is your father, for crying out loud..._

"CARL!" The scream ripped him out of his thoughts. Oh, right. He was with Enid. The two of them were outside the walls, just to shake off the feeling of being prisoners. Out in the forest, where both were free for a few minutes. It was impossible to be out for to long.  
Anyway, her call frightened him for a second, but befor he could replay, he felt an awful pain on the backside of his head, last he saw Enid running away. Good, she could make it, he thought befor everything turned black.

 

She ran for her life completely afraid. Carl was beaten down out of the sudden. Who was that? She never saw them befor. Out of sheer fear she left Carl behind and she regreted it immediately. 

_Rick has to know it!_ , she thought, little tears ran from the corner of her eyes. This was no excuse for leaving Carl behind, but it would be worse if both of them got captivated, right?

"What should we do with her?", she heared one of the men asking, while she was running away. At her run, a walker passed her way. Full of fear she pulled her knief out of the bracket. With shaking hands she pushed him away, tried to get away from his teeths. Finally she could kick the walker away and stabbed him in his face. She was breathles, but there was no time to breath, she had to go on.

Her legs hurt as she saw the walls of Alexandria in front of her, but she couldn't dare to stop now. She had to climb the damn Wall, find Rick and tell him what happend.

"Rick! Rick!" Her calls let all People look at her with confused glances. The bearded man who was called came out of his house, his gun in his hand, just to be sure. 

"Enid? What happend? Where is Carl?", he asked instantly. He thought his son was with the brunette girl. 

"He... He..." She needed to get air first, grips the hem of Ricks Shirt. "He was abducted! I... I was with him, then strangers where there... They... they took him with them!"

The look in Ricks eyes got darker. His little was kidnaped.

"Who was it? Why were you two outside again?!" Rick was shocked. Carl could be dead now. Without waiting for an answer, he stormed of, calling for the others. First he had to make sure everybody was ready for the rescue. Enid followed him quietly, she had a guilty conscience. Why did she left Carl behind.

But then it hit her. 

"Rick, the men where after Carl from the start. They let me go, because you have to know, that he got kidnaped!" So Rick was sure that he knew the misdeed.

As Rosita and the others got ready, Rick looked at the girl, narrowed his eyes. 

"Who was it?", he asked again, with a lower voice then befor. Enid swallowed.

"They didn't say a name. I just heared a titel."

"Wich was?" The pressure in his voice made her nervous.

"G...Governor."

 

The Group was going there way through the forest, where Enid and Carl were befor the kidnap happend. They're surching for points of reference. If Daryl was there, it would be easier, but at that awful night, Negan took the crossbow protector with him. So they had to follow every little track they got. 

Rick was in rage. The Governor was alive and took his son with him. For what? Wasn't it enough what happend at the prison? Apparently not. He had to find Carl! He didn't want to believe that his son was dead at this time. What was Philips plan? Fact was, the Governor wanted them to know, that Carl got kidnaped, otherwise they took Enid, too. So it was all over revenge again.

"Carl...", Rick whispered quietly, while Michonne lied her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him!" She was also worried. Carl was like a son to her. He smiled a bit, while he looked around him. They lost any track and Rick despaired. 

"What should we do?" It didn't matter if they found the Governor, they had no chance, because they hadn't any weapons. And at this moment, it hit Rick. 

"Negan..." He clenched his hands in fists. Of course! Why didn't he thought about it earlier? He didn't want to ask Negan for help, but it was the only chance to safe his son! 

"Negan?!", Rosita asked with a higher voice. "You don't think that evil asshole would help us, do you?" She shaked her head, her eyes glowed with hatred.

"We have no other choice, Rosita. We have to take the chance..." Rick hated the idea more than anyone else. But now it was about Carl! He had to save him as fast as it could and Negan, no matter how much he hated it, was their last hope.


	2. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick had no other choice, but to go back. The Saviors were the little jerks Ricks group knew, so they hadn’t anything to say, except Negan would hear about their crying for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took a little while, but here it is: Chapter 2!
> 
> Tell me how you like or not like it ;)  
> And please tell me how you like Negan the way I write him!
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_“All right... all right. It's all right. It's all right”_

The voice appeared right beside him. It was a soft voice of a woman and he could hear she was in pain. It was dark around him, only the silhouette of the woman was visible. He could tell, that she was lying on the ground.

_Who are you?_ He asked her, while she cried in grief. He was worried sick and his heart hurted so bad. _What’s the matter? Please... Where are we?_

The young woman took a deep breath, right before Carl saw a sad smile on her face.

_“Goodnight, my love”_

Carls hands were full of blood as he looked down, then his eyes got bigger. He knew this woman. His heart skiped a beat, as he streched out his hands to reach her.

_Mum...? Mum!!_

Voices from far away woke him up. This weren’t the voices of someone he knew. Where was he? He gasped softly, felt the pain from the hit on the back of his head. It was dark as he opened his eyes, as if it was night. As he tried to sit up, he realized that he was tied up. And now he noticed, that his eyes were blindfolded, so he couldn’t tell what time it was and for how long he was gone. For craps sake, what happend? Now that he was fully awakened, he heard the voices clearer. He was just one room away from them, if it was really a room he was in. The cloth with which his eyes were joined was damp. He cried, because of his dream. It was so long ago, that he dreamed about his mother. It hurt him, that he forgot what she looked like. He swallowed, tried to get his mind together and listend to the strange voices.

“Rick will be very happy to see me again.” A loud laugh sounded after this words, followed from amused exclamations from many other men. He knew the voice of the speaker. It was the Governor. But wasn’t he supposed to be dead? And why did this asshole still wanted to see his father suffer? Carl didn’t get it. It wasn’t his fathers fault, that was a fact. But it looked like it would be easier to blame someone else. Whatever, he had to get away from Philip. He had to go home. His father had to know, that this man was still alive. But how could he managed to escape? His body felt heavy as he tried to move a little, the shackles ached at his wrists and knuckles. 

He winced as someone entered the room, then tried to stay still. The stranger wasn’t long in this room and on the way out Carl heard him say that ‘the little sleeping beauty’ was still asleep. They wouldn’t kill him befor they met Rick, so he was safe for the moment. He had to make a plan for his escape, pulled a little by the shackles. There had to be a way out. And if he had to kill all of them, his father didn’t deserve it to suffer more because of the Governor or anyone else.

“So. pack him up. You all know the plan. If Rick’s good as always, he will find us.” Again, someone came in, put Carl up on his shoulder and carried him away. He tried to be quiet, just listened to the men, who were talking. The man who was carrying him, put him in a car, that he could tell. What was the plan here anyway? The motor started and so the ride as well. Where did they bring him? He lied at the backseats. In front of him were only two men. One of them was the Governor. Was it his plan, to bring him to another spot? So his father couldn’t find him that easy? Now it was obvious. What would they do to him? What would they do to his father and the others? He had to figure it out. But for now, he had to find out, where he would land.

 

The ride to one of Negan's Exterior posts was long, but they had to meet the boss of the saviors. It was another question if the men of Negan would bring them to their boss. But they had to try it. It would be easier if they knew the base of Negan. Where the fuck lived that asshole anyway? Rick saw so many places, how did Negan managed it, to not got discovered. It had to be huge, in view of the number of men, which Negan commanded. Anyway, they arrived, the saviors weren't really happy to see them. Who could blame them? Ricks group killed many of them while they were sleeping. As two of Negans men approached, he raised his hands. 

"We have to see Negan!", Rick said with a cracked voice, while the saviors hold there guns up. 

"But Negan hasn't to see you until next week", one of them answered with a shameless evil grin on his lips. "What do you want from us?" 

_Us_. Right, Rick remembered. All of the saviors were Negan. He shook his head.

"It is important. Please..." Now he had to beg. It was fiendish. He asked himself, how he could live like that and than his thoughts went to his son. "I have to see him..."

One of the men highered his eyebrow and smirked bitter.  
"And why do you think, we wouldn't just shoot you guys down?" This was a good question. But Rick didn’t gave up. 

“We are business partners. We gave you the half of our stuff, what would be very impossible, if we are dead.” He shook his head again, lowered his hands and looked the savior directly in the eyes. “Wie have to see Negan!”, he repeated, as the saviors looked at each other. 

“What’s the reason?” The sheriff clenched his teeth tightly. Did he really had to tell them, what the hell the matter is? No, this was none of the buissnes of Negans soldiers.  
“I will tell Negan the cause of my appearance, if you bring him here!” This were his last words. The saviors laughed, then one of them waved his hand. 

“Good, good. We will tell the boss, that you’ll have to meet him. Go home. If someone comes, you have to be present.” 

Rick had no other choice, but to go back. The Saviors were the little jerks Ricks group knew, so they hadn’t anything to say, except Negan would hear about their crying for help. On their way home, they crossed path with a bunch of walker. It was an unsecured way so it took some time to get trough. 

They were back in Alexandria a few hours later. To late, Rick thought. They had no time, Carl waited for help and they had to deal with this freaking undead bastards. They have lost at least five hours, just to got home. This all teared at his nerves.

“I’ve told you. Negan would never help us, Rick.” Rosita said, as she got out of the car. She rolled her eyes, looked from Rick to Michonne, hoped, that Ricks new love could talk with the latina, without the fear of her having bad ideas. “What about Hilltop? They would help us!” 

A deep sigh came from the sword fighter. 

“Yes, they would. But they have exactly as many weapons as we do. Not enough for a rescue.” Michonne crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed again. “You know whos fault this is. ‘Til Negan give us a life sign, we have to find the Governor.” She hated this little bastard more then anybody else. Almost more than Negan, who was the devil himself. For a moment she thought about Andrea and it still hurt. “Carl has to be saved soon!” She didn’t want to think about what Philip could do to her stepson.

“But we have no guarantee that Negan shows up!” Rosita was in rage. She couldn’t believe that they tried it anyway. “We can get Carl out of this, without this psychopathic asshole!” 

While the two women debated, Rick planed a new route. Carl had to be somewhere not so far away. Philip would have made sure, they would find him. And the older Grimes thought, the Governor would for sure have a lot of men on his side. He was a psychopath, but he was good with words. Without any wapons and protection it would be a suicide mission. The sheriff was running out of ideas. If not even Negan would help, what he thought from the beginning, he could just hoped they'd get through with the little bit they had. Handwapons like knives and axes. This had to do it for Carls rescue. This time for sure, he would end the life of the Governor. His machinations had to stop, he would take care of that. His anger grew again. Carl was innocent and now the boy had to pay for his fathers deeds.

He gave Olivia the task to bring all their wapons they had, so he could make a plan who would come with him and who had to stay on the sentries. So the group got ready, took their wapons and were on their way to the gates, where a loud knock sounded.

“Little pigs, little pigs! _Bat_ man is here!” The man laughed loud about his own pun and knocked with Lucille against the gate again. Ricks eyes got bigger. Negan was here faster then he thought. He opened the gates and looked at this shameless grining face of his enemy. Behind him a few cars and a bunch of saviors. “Ricky wanted to see me?”, the boss of the saviors asked, while he entered Alexandria, followed by looks full of hate from the people of the town. It didn’t matter why he was here so fast, Rick immediately came to the point.

“You have to help us against the Governor.” Negan highered an eyebrow, while he stroked his beared. 

“Governor? Who the fuck is this? Seems like an old friend of yours.” The grin got bigger on his face, he swung Lucille a few time and placed her back on his shoulder. 

“He isn’t a friend!” Rick didn’t go with the joke, he looked Negan in the eyes.

“Oh? Little Ricky got some balls! So. Don’t let me ask again.” He looked at him threateningly like the big bad wolve he was. Rick pressed his lips together bevor he came to his answer.

“Carl... The Governor kidnaped him.” Again Negan laughed loudly, even had to bend over a bit. 

“You can’t even take care of your own son, hu? And you think I would help you?” It was clear, that Negan wouldn’t do it from pure heartfeltness. It would cost a lot.

“We will find more for you... more than the half.” Rick looked down, his whole body trembled. “Please...”, he whispered quitely. 

“Hm? I couldn’t hear you over you losing your balls again! Speak up, Ricky boy.” Negan held his hand behind his ear, like he would hear clearer this way, laughed and patted Ricks shoulder. The brunette man narrowed his eyes a bit, then looked up.

“Please... help me saving my boy.” 

Negan lied his head back on his neck, then sighed loudly. 

“Look, Ricky boy. I have an ass full of work to do. A lil’bit more than the half is not enough, for doing your job as a parent, y’know?” His grin got brighter. “But I’m in a good mood, today. So, I take one of your beautiful women and your promised ‘more than the half’ of my stuff, than the future serial killer will be home soon.” 

“Please don’t take someone with you!” Rick said immediatly, his eyes widened again. “We... we find another way to pay you.” He became small again and looked at his feets. Negan looked around, grined at every woman who was near them and got hateful looks back. Then he lied an arm around Ricks shoulders.

“Mh~ I like Rosita the most. Perhaps she will be my new wife”, he acted like he didn’t hear the words Rick was saying. “Do you want my help, or should I just take some stuff now, for your shameles interruption of my work?” While he spoke, he looked at Rosita. She narrowed her eyes and looked away. She didn’t want to think about becoming Negans wife for a second.

Surching for help Rick looked at Michonne. She stood right beside him, her hands clenched into fists.  
“We have no more time. Can we talk about the payment after the rescue?”

“See, Ricky? This woman has some fucking big balls. I’ll see what you got for me. Surely I won’t get out of here with empty hands.” He turned around, looked at his men, who were waiting. “So, this bastard... Gover-whatever. Where the fuck does he hide?” 

“We don’t know yet.” Sasha looked at Negan with all the hate she could muster, what brought the man with the bat to sigh again. Actually she didn’t want to say anything, but she was also worried about the son of the sheriff.

“You lil’fuckers have really no talent for anything, right? So, now I have to find him _myself_ , to rescue _your_ baby boy? The fuck do you think I am, Ricky? Martin Luther?” Now this was to much, but he really wasn’t this much of a monster and he would get some of Ricks stuff befor the actual duty. For a few seconds he thought about it. “Naw! Good, good. I can’t stand the fact, that some bitchy asshole makes a mess in my territory. And we got a chance to work together. Isn’t that fan-fucking-tastic?” Rick wasn’t amused by that, but now they had a chance to save Carl. What would happen after that, wasn’t important at this moment. he showed Negan and the saviors where Carl got kidnaped, and where they were surching befor. 

Negan let Rick tell him something about Philip, what this man did and what happend to his group, while they had to handle situations with the Governor. An interesting man, a bit psychopathic for his taste but amusing, the man with the leather jacket thought.

After a few meters the groups split up. They past the forest and were near small town not far away from Alexandria. Nobody lived there because of the many walkers.

Negan couldn’t deny the fact, that it was fun to hunt again. It was a long time ago that he got some enjoyment and perhaps this Governor could be a pawn in his little chess game. Enemies of Rick hadn’t automatically be enemies of him. So he was curious. This guy was a survival artist. Got stabed by Michonnes sword, was surrounded by walkers and somehow managed to escape. Someone with this badass skills had to be one of his soldiers. And on top of that he fucked Rick up. It was one of Negans favorite hobbies, because Rick Grimes was like a little dog who got kicked. He smirked a bit, befor he heard sounds of a fight near his spot. Rick found it, so he gave his men a sign to follow him. They watched the scenario, til it was clear that Carl wasn’t there and so wasn’t the Governor. Negan was a bit disappointed, but it made the game more interesting. He send a few of his men, to follow the track of the car tires, while he catched up with Ricks group. 

“Such a ginius”, he laughed, what Rick answerd with a crumpy hum. “Ah, come on, Ricky Boy. Your little Baby will be alive. Some of my men are on his trail, so don’t cry.” The man with the bat looked around. “What a masacre~”, he said, while he looked at all the corpses on the ground. “Don’t you think you are a bigger monster than me?” 

This words made Rick angry.He wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t like Negan. But he couldn’t think about it any longer. They had found one of the Governors hiding spots, but Carl wasn’t there. So they had to continue their search. Philip couldn’t had so many places to hide. And hopefully Carl was alright after all the time they wasted. While Rick and his group moved on, Negan swung Lucille, placed her on his shoulder and grined brightly, bevor he catched up with the rest infront of him. Yeah, he had a lot of fun. To see Rick suffer was always enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the end is not so good. I'm still a Fanfiction-beginner. I'll work at it :)  
> And I hope that I'll get the next chapter ready soon! (I'm a bit lazy. Haha 8D)

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter :)  
> I have no idea how many I'll write. But I have a few in plan :) 
> 
> Please tell me how you like or not like it! 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistake, don't be shy and tell me, so I can get better :)


End file.
